Chapter 7: Toby's Sins
Chapter 7: Toby's Sins is the 2nd chapter in Era of Communism +, and the 7th chapter of the Era of Communism quest. Plot Summary After the unfortunate death of Disco Norm, the entire party split up and were living their different lives. Darwick Wavis however, saw an upcoming threat and needed someone's help to extinguish it before it bloomed, so he called forth Rhakim Khan and Granny McShlong. The two joined his cause in order to save Yarrick once again, but not without picking up a new ally, Shakeem O’Neilstar, a warlock who's origin lies within Shaq Fu. Wavis explained to the group that Tobuscus' mind was full of horrid demons, and, if they were not killed soon, they'd take full form in reality, so they were all strapped into a machine that transferred their minds into Tobuscus' and were tasked with killing these demons. The party found themselves in a forest with a cottage in front of them. They decided to look around the forest, where they found a gazebo with 15 billion rainbows behind it, and the sun is setting, and the moon is setting also. They stepped into the gazebo, then the omnipotent hand of Muck Fish came down and gave the party a million dollars, unfortunately, for the party, the money had no real value since it was a currency Endaria didn't use at all. The party entered the cottage and found themselves in a large room. There was a set of shoe lockers, where there were a pair of heelys, as well as a can of Axe spray (the American version of Lynx). Shakeem O’Neilstar jacked off onto the can and wrote Lynx onto the Axe can with his own semen. They looked around the room and saw several different photos: someone’s sideburns, a baby pimp with sideburns, a little white dog, a father and son riding a bike down a hill, two figures with the daft punk helmets on, and several more pictures of a white ginger child, wearing a purple onsie, screaming. All seemed relatively normal until they opened the door they came in through, which was now no longer outside, but rather a new room, a kitchen to be exact, with a fridge a table and a plethora of cupboards. A fire roared in the centre of the room, so the party searched the kitchen. They looked in the cupboards first, where they found loads of fruit, upon touching them, they burst into a dozen of cashews. They then looked on the table where there was a Magic: The Gathering card that read, Tar Tar Sauce. Finally, the fridge, which held thousands of bottles of safety water. The party grouped together and splashed the safety water into the fire - it was now extinguished. From the final smokes of the flame, a spirit flew out, that was one demon down. Suddenly, they began to hear a ticking noise, as if a clock was counting down. This ticking was followed by the sudden appearance of a raging Mini-Minotaur. Shakeem O’Neilstar summoned the Tar Tar Sauce card and chucked it at the Mini-Minotaur, killing it, thus releasing a second spirit. Before investigated further, Shakeem sprayed the Axe spray, causing a third hidden demon to escape. They reopened the now closed kitchen door, leading to a new scene, a set of stairs. The stair's walls were covered in multiple diamond swords, which Shakeem O’Neilstar mistakenly grabbed onto. The sword swung at them, but hit no one, then shattered on the floor, releasing another spirit. Granny McShlong experimented and grabbed a different diamond sword, it wasn't hostile at all, so she and Shakeem grabbed one for their adventure. As they ventured up the stairs they found two doors, one with purple lights coming through the window and another had the aura of absolute boredom. They entered the boring room, finding themselves in an office, with a large amount of workers, all of which looked North Korean. The fax machine was beeping, so the party printed it out, unveiling a printout Kim Jong Un. It stood up and challenged them to a 3 vs 3 basketball game with Kim Jong Un's sister, and Dennis Rodman. Kim Jong Un had been beaten and Kim Jong Un's sister was literally fucked by Shakeem O’Neilstar, causing another spirit to be realeased. They exited the room, but not before Shakeem tried out the coffee machine. As he pressed a button to pour coffee into his hands, due to the fact he had no cup, he got terribly burnt, since the coffee was so incredibly hot - it was nowhere near the temperature of regular coffee. Upon entering the next room, which was full of voluptuous, hot, hot ladies, and a 30-year-old Danielle Bregoli, the party had to resist the lustful intents of the succubi inside, and find something even hotter, so they grabbed the coffee machine and cast burning hands on it to further extend its unimaginable degrees of heat. They all melted to death releasing another spirit, revealing a new door, and inside it was a darkened figure - Gabuscus. He grabbed onto the party and begged them for freedom from Toby's mind, which he was denied, throwing him into a spiral of rage, despite his anger though, he was easily defeated, causing the final spirit to fly away. The job was thought to be done, until the roof of the building flew off, as well as the walls and floor beneath them, they were now falling in a yellow abyss. They landed on a crusty surface, it was a giant nugget in a biscuit. From below the abyss was a flying white dog being ridden by a man in a green shirt, it was Tobuscus' subconscious, or rather his greatest demon. It attacked the party with charged nugget biscuits and devastating punches, but he was ultimately defeated. The party awoke in the positions they were left in. Wavis thanked them dearly and gave them all a reward of 5 platinum pieces. Featured Characters * [[Granny McShlong|'Granny McShlong']]' 'Protagonist * [[Rhakim Khan|'Rhakim Khan']]' 'Protagonist * [[Shakeem O’Neilstar|'Shakeem O’Neilstar']]' 'Protagonist * [[Darwick Wavis|'Darwick Wavis']]' 'Ally * [[Tobuscus|'Tobuscus']]' 'Villain Gallery Tobuscus.PNG|The Gazebo SafetyTorch.jpg|Beelzebub|link=Tobuscus MiniMinotaru.PNG|Satan|link=Tobuscus AXE.jpg|Lucifer|link=Tobuscus DiamondSword.PNG|Mammon|link=Tobuscus KimJongUn.jpg|Belphegor|link=Tobuscus HotHotLadies.PNG|Asmodeus|link=Tobuscus Gabuscus.jpg|Leviathan|link=Tobuscus TOBYFACE.jpg|Yaldobaoth|link=Tobuscus Trivia * The players of this quest ate nugget in a biscuits before the session (except the Ootsider). * This quest was used to test out the idea of entering someone's mind and challenging their mind's puzzles and monsters. ** This idea is essential to the Persona D&D. Category:Era of Communism Category:Era of Communism Chapters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Chapters Category:Cai